Crush
by realjena
Summary: This all human story began as chapter 3 of A la carte and took on a life of its own. Join our favorite couple in their younger years as they navigate the change from best friends to something more. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_**This began as chapter 3 of A la carte and has developed into its own little story; so if it seems like you've read this chapter before, that's why.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Getting to work at three in the morning was ridiculous. Just stupid, really.

At twenty-four years old, I was more accustomed to going to bed at that time. But I'd taken a job in a bakery/deli a few years back and recently got promoted from meat slicing girl to bakery chick. So getting up at the ass-crack of dawn and heading to work was mandatory.

What really sucked about this morning was that I was opening the store with the owner's son. The guy was a troll; a drunk one to boot. Working with him always felt like a punishment. A trip to the seventh ring of Hell with the devil himself.

Ordinarily, I wouldn't complain too much about working if I didn't have to open with Skippy the Wondertroll. I loved the rest of the folks I worked with and the job was easy. Easy enough to do while hungover, which was handy. The fact that I'd shown up more than once still drunk and was able to do the work was an added bonus, but not one I discussed randomly; no one needed to know that except for the few guys I really trusted there.

So I dragged my slightly hungover ass to the store to find the owner's son already there and looking as miserable as ever. Apparently, someone was still drunk. At least, I assumed so, given his erratic walking pattern at the moment. All I could do was cringe.

Today was going to royally suck ass!

I said a very quick and quiet hello to Skippy and all but ran back to the bakery. He wasn't known for intelligent or polite conversation while sober, when drunk he was beyond obnoxious. I hung up my coat, punched in, and went about turning on the lights, ovens, and other equipment I'd need for the day.

The saying "time to make the donuts" had never annoyed me until I was the asshole that had to make them. Now I hated the freaking things. Somehow, those yummy little bastards lose their appeal when you're forced to make twelve dozen every Sunday…

Anyway, I wasn't punched in for even five minutes when Skippy came to darken my corner of the store. He reeked like a vat of whisky and three day old dead muskrat, and I wanted to stab him in the eye with a fork immediately.

Why I'd agreed to take the promotion was beyond me!

As much as I hated him though, he gave me the best news EVER! He was going to go home and catch up on some sleep since he was coming down with something, not that I bought that bullshit for a minute, and was just waiting for Eric, one of the stock boys, to show up to stay in the store until the rest of the crew came in at seven.

I'd honestly never gotten better news.

I think I actually did the Snoopy dance, I was so fucking happy.

Eric was just adorable. Absolutely adorable. Tall, lean, crazy gorgeous eyes, sweet as could be, a smile to die for, and a wicked sense of humor. He'd started working at the store when he was sixteen and was now almost twenty. Watching him mature had been both wonderful and hellish.

I'd always called him my younger brother and I'd meant it, for a while anyway. Now I found myself having increasingly less platonic thoughts about him on a very regular basis. He was my very best friend really, regardless of his attractiveness. There was nothing we couldn't talk about. I swear most days we spent more time talking to each other than actually working. How we hadn't gotten fired yet was beyond me.

He'd blossomed into such an attractive man, with a personality that was as beautiful as his looks. I'd had quite the crush on him for a while and was fairly certain he felt the same, but his age was problematic. Age shouldn't matter, right? But it does when one person is over twenty-one and the other isn't. So… as much as I wanted him, I'd avoided acting on my baser instincts.

Until today…

Eric had arrived and Skippy finally left the store. The day had started out pretty normal; he helped me pull the day's haul from the freezer and get it onto trays to proof and bake. We laughed and joked, talking as much as working but still getting what we needed to done. Everything was going well until I started frosting and filling the donuts.

He was sitting on the stool next to the donut icer as we talked, no big deal. Right? It shouldn't have been, anyway. But somewhere between the Bavarian cream and the chocolate icing, my brain got fried. And his age difference and the fact that we were at work ceased to matter.

I felt his finger on my face before he spoke. "You have a little chocolate," he whispered huskily. The way his eyes had darkened, along with his tone made me shiver.

Without thinking about my actions or their consequences, I grabbed his wrist and sucked his finger into my mouth, my eyes locked on his. I moaned a little at the taste of his chocolate covered skin, swirling my tongue around slightly as I slid his finger over my tongue.

"Fuuuck, Sookie," he rasped as he shifted on the stool, causing my pussy to clench as I felt myself getting wet.

I slowly pulled him from my mouth, my eyes still locked on his, and placed a small kiss to the tip of his finger before whispering, "Delicious."

In the years Eric and I had been friends, we'd shared many a moment together – hugs, both long a short, and even quick peck kisses to the cheek on occasion. But nothing had prepared me for the kiss that followed.

Eric groaned low and long, and before I knew what happened he had his fingers wound in my ponytail and his lips were on mine. It took me a second to respond, but only a quick second.

His lips were soft, much softer than I expected. And as many times as I'd hugged him over the years, his scent was almost overwhelming to me with him so close. It wasn't just his cologne; it was the scent of his toothpaste and his natural aroma that threatened to destroy me. A little bit spicy, a hint of sweetness, and completely masculine.

_I wanted to devour him._

The kiss was passionate, desperate almost, and when his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance – I was powerless to say no. If I thought his scent was appealing, it had nothing on his taste. In that moment, I knew I had to taste him everywhere. Savor him, every inch. I'd never found anyone's mouth so consuming before. The way our tongues danced together, the tiny nips he'd give before soothing the spots with his tongue, the small moans and grunts that escaped him, the scent of his breath as it fanned my face…

I was lost to him, completely.

"I've wanted to do that for so fucking long," he groaned as he tore his lips from mine to breathe. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped me as he began nibbling and kissing along my jawline.

"God, yes! Too long," I whimpered. I was shocked to discover that my hands had begun caressing the hard lines of his back, but I reveled in the feel of his muscular body through the soft fabric of his T-shirt.

His hand gripped my hip, yanking me flush against his body. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me when I felt how affected he was. He was solid and felt long and thick from what I could tell. I felt myself growing wetter by the second and ached to feel him buried within me. His hand still wound in my hair tightened as I ground against him seeking friction, both of us moaning loudly then.

He began walking forward, leading me backwards toward the bakery table as his lips found mine again. Without a word and without breaking the kiss, he lifted me up onto the sturdy wooden surface. My legs wound around his back automatically, pulling him closer but not nearly close enough.

For several moments we ground against one another, our lips and hands never stopping. I was practically vibrating with need. His hand untangled from my now ruined pony tail, only to begin teasing my already hard nipples. I couldn't help the desperate sound I made when he used both hands to tug and roll my nipples. My head flew back and I moaned like a woman possessed, grinding against Eric's hard cock in a silent plea.

He pulled me from the table suddenly, barely making sure I was steady on my feet, before going to work the zipper on my jeans. Quick as a flash, my pants were undone and were making their way down my legs along with my thong. I was then lifted back onto the table as he set about removing the offending garments completely.

The moment I was bare from the waist down, he stepped between my legs again and kissed me with such passion it stole my breath. I was panting by the time he pulled his lips from mine. He grabbed ahold of the hem of my shirt and quickly pulled it over my head, before reaching around and unclasping my bra. In the next moment, my bra had vanished and his strong hands were guiding me to lie down against the table. With one more heart-stopping kiss, Eric began kissing down my body.

His lips left a fire in their wake, every nerve ending oversensitive and needy. I writhed and moaned, my pussy aching for his cock but not wanting him to stop. Some small part of me knew this was wrong; that we had no business doing this on a table that prepared food, let alone the fact that we were at work, but I couldn't care. In all the fantasies I'd had about finally feeling his touch, none compared to this moment. Any price we might eventually pay was worth continuing.

After several agonizing moments, he finally resumed his downward trek. His eyes found mine as I felt his breath against my clit; I shivered violently both from the look in his eyes and the anticipation of what was to come. My world nearly exploded at the first swipe of his tongue, especially as he sucked my clit into his mouth at the last second. When he moaned against my flesh, I almost cried. The vibrations it caused against my clit nearly made me come.

His eyes closed briefly before he pulled his mouth from my center. "How do you taste this fucking good?" he groaned as his eyes locked on mine again. The fire in them made me whimper.

Eric didn't say another word as his mouth descended on me again, though his eyes never left mine. I couldn't believe how good he was at this! He wasn't even twenty, and yet he was far better at oral than any of my previous lovers. He knew just when to flatten his tongue and when to do quick, hard flicks. He nibbled gently at the perfect times, sucked at just the right moments…

My first orgasm snuck up on me and took my breath away; the second had me calling his name aloud. The third made my body arch off the table and my legs shake uncontrollably as a stream of nonsensical words tumbled from my lips. I'd never come so hard in my life. I felt boneless and shaky, but it was so worth it.

However, when I felt his finger nudging my entrance, I had to stop him; I was too sensitive and needed a break. I pushed myself up on my hands and sat up fully, though I was still pretty wobbly. I gently pushed his hand away from my pussy, then grabbed his face and drew him back to my lips. I could taste myself on his tongue as we kissed; a sensation that was oddly arousing.

My hands trailed down his body as we kissed, finally landing on his very hard cock. My initial observation was right; he was very long and thick, I could tell even through his pants. I nudged him back with my body, easing myself from the table as I went. When my feet were finally on the floor I urged him to turn around, leading him to rest his back against the table I'd just vacated.

I undid his pants as we continued to kiss, gently drawing them over his hips along with his boxers. When I couldn't lower them further, I pulled away from his lips and eased down to my knees. The floor was cold against my skin, but I barely noticed as his cock sprang free from its confinement.

He was even more beautiful than I'd imagined. I'd never seen a more perfect penis. He was long, thick, had a very slight curve, with a perfectly bulbous head that almost begged to be licked. My mouth watered at the sight.

His hands grabbed the table at my first tentative lick. His scent here was amazing; a tiny bit musky, all male, and more appealing than I ever thought it would be. And there were no words for the taste of that little bead of fluid at his tip. I'd never found anything so delicious, so arousing.

I began working his shoes off so I could remove his pants fully, all the while taking teasing licks to his head. I'd pause every so often to suck his tip into my mouth slightly, never fully encasing it in my lips. I couldn't wait to feel him deep inside my mouth, in my throat. While I'd always been a huge fan of giving oral, I'd never wanted to more than I did in this moment.

Once I finally had him naked below the waist, I quietly asked him to remove his shirt. I was licking him from base to tip as the last word left my mouth. His skin there was so silky and smooth, though it covered a steely hardness. I smiled slightly at the way he moaned as his dick twitched in the wake of my tongue.

The moment I reached the tip, I took him within my mouth fully. As long and thick as he was, I was still able to get nearly to the base. I'd never been so happy to have almost no gag reflex! I swallowed as he hit the back of my throat, drawing him even deeper within me. The shout of shock and awe I received was more than enough reward for my effort.

I moaned loudly around him as his hands wound into my hair, pulling the tie out and tossing it God knows where. He didn't force my head though; he just seemed to be overwhelmed with the need to touch me in that moment. I eased him back out of my throat, running my tongue along his shaft as I moved. I paused at the head; licking, sucking, nibbling just slightly, before starting the process over again. I kept my pace slow, very slow. I wanted to drive him wild, not make him come. I _needed_ to feel him inside me soon.

It wasn't very long before Eric begged me to stop, even with my torturous pace. "I can't wait any longer to feel you wrapped around my cock, please," he groaned as he tugged me up from my knees gently.

His mouth found mine only seconds later, the sheer desperation in our kiss almost frightening. I might have been able to come from that alone if we'd kissed much longer, but instead he bent slightly and grabbed me by the legs before lifting me up against him. Again my legs automatically wrapped around him, his cock now rubbing exactly where I needed it.

Eric turned us as we kissed, rubbing against each other desperately. He set me back up onto the table and pulled back just enough so his tip was at my entrance.

"Condom?" he rasped.

"Pill. You clean?"

"Yes, thank fuck! You?" he smiled.

"Yes, sir," I grinned in return, only to groan as he began to push forward. Thankfully his lips covered mine again and swallowed up my mewls and moans.

He was stretching me in the most delicious of ways as he entered. It wasn't painful by any means, I just felt full in a way I'd never experienced before. By the time Eric was fully inside me we were both panting. He paused for several moments, whether it was to give me time to adjust to his size or to savor the moment, I wasn't sure. Either way, no one had ever felt so wonderful.

"You feel too good," he whispered against my lips, making me clench around him involuntarily.

"Please, I need you to move, Eric," I begged.

And move he did.

His pace was slow at first, steady. He'd pull out nearly all the way before sliding back in. It was gentle at first, reverent. When we weren't kissing, our mouths moved over each other's skin. Necks, jawlines, clavicles, chests, breasts… we couldn't seem to get enough of one another.

I never had to ask him to pick up his pace. Like everything else with Eric, he seemed to know instinctively what I needed. He was still pulling nearly all the way out at first, but his pushes back in were more forceful. Deliciously harder, making my eyes roll back as he fucked me.

Perhaps we should have been concerned with the noises we were making, but neither of us was. All you could hear throughout the back of the store was the slapping of skin and the natural music of phenomenal sex.

"I'm getting close, Sookie. You feel too fucking good," he groaned as he bit down on my collarbone. "I need you to come soon," he begged.

I was beyond words at that point, so close to my own orgasm. I could feel it building in my lower stomach. It was going to be epic. His hand worked its way between us, finding my clit with ease. Eric began rubbing fast, hard circles on my nub, coaxing my orgasm closer with each pass.

"Come for me, honey. I need to feel your cum soaking my cock," he ordered.

My body obeyed without question.

My toes curled as my orgasm began, a low mewling sound escaping me before I screamed Eric's name. I'd never experienced such a strong orgasm before, not even earlier with his talented tongue. Spots danced before my eyes, my hearing faltered, and I grabbed onto his back to ground me as I felt myself floating away.

"Fuck," he bellowed as I milked him. "So fucking good! Gonna come now," he warned me as I came back to myself.

It only took two more forceful pumps of his hips before I felt him begin to twitch inside me. His movements became erratic as I felt him spurting within me. The roar that erupted from his chest was almost inhuman, his grip on my hips nearly painful as his orgasm seemed to last forever.

Somehow the sight and feel of him climaxing drove me right into another orgasm, though it wasn't nearly as powerful as the last one. We continued to rock together for several long moments as we saw each other through the aftershocks of our releases. Our mouths found one another's again, and we kissed languidly now; kissing for the sake of intimacy instead of buildup.

When we broke to breathe he leaned his forehead against mine, his eyes closed and his face utterly peaceful. "That was…" he panted.

"Fucking incredible!" I supplied, making him chuckle.

"Yes it was," he agreed.

"We were fools to wait," I offered as I moved to kiss the tip of his nose. Which was, in my opinion, the cutest nose in the history of mankind.

"Good thing we learn from our mistakes, 'cause I'm not waiting so long for next time," he vowed.

"Me either," I smiled. "No more waiting. Though we should probably not fuck here again," I laughed.

Eric opened his eyes and turned to look at the clock. "Definitely not, but we need to get moving before we get fired," he sighed.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I looked at the clock.

We were never going to get the fucking donuts done before we opened.

We quickly got cleaned up and dressed. Eric worked to finish the rest of the donuts while I took a minute to bleach the bakery table. The sex was fucking amazing, but that's where food was prepared. We _really_ shouldn't have had sex on it.

Somehow we were lucky and managed to get nearly everything done for opening by the time Skippy got back. We took a little shit for not being ready to open, but since he was still half-drunk, he didn't push too hard.

"Why the hell does it reek of bleach back here?" Skippy asked, almost as an afterthought as he turned to leave.

"I uh… spilled the cake dye all over the table and didn't want it to stain," I stammered, trying not to laugh.

"Huh… well be more careful from now on!" he gripped as he left through the double doors.

Eric and I nearly fell over laughing as soon as he was gone.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Thanks for reading and for sticking with me! You guys are the best! Love and hugs to you all! **_

_**And I have started working on the next chapter of ATY, so YAY!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No beta on this chapter, I was too impatient to post – so all boo boos are mine. And there very well could be some since I wrote it and then immediately posted. Lol.**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Eric ended up leaving just a few hours after Skippy had returned to the store; it was supposed to be his day off, so I was extra thankful that he'd come in at all today. Not to mention how happy I was about what had transpired between us earlier.

The day had remained pretty uneventful; it was now noon and time for me to leave. I was just punching out when I felt his hands on my hips, his breath fanning my neck as he spoke.

"I told you earlier that I wasn't going to wait for next time, so I think you should take me home with you," he whispered before nipping my earlobe.

"Mmmm," I purred. "I think you're as brilliant as you are beautiful," I smiled without turning around.

"I'll have to follow you home though, I'm not leaving my bike here," Eric said as he put some space between us.

"I didn't know you got a bike," I said as I turned away from the time clock. "Wait, you are talking about a motorcycle, right? Not a bike, bike?"

"I'm nineteen, not twelve, Sook. Of course I mean a motorcycle," he chuckled. It was then that I noticed his leather jacket.

I could feel the saliva pooling in my mouth, and actually wiped at the side of my lip to make sure I wasn't suddenly drooling. He looked freaking amazing! I knew in that moment that come hell or high water, I was going to have to fuck him on that bike – with the leather still on.

"Like what you see?" he leaned over and asked quietly as we walked through the back room of the store.

"Hush, you! Or I'll jump you right here," I replied, smirking at his muted groan.

It was my turn to groan when I saw his bike parked next to my car. It was so fucking sexy. Sleek, powerful, and a vibrant green color that made me wonder if we'd get arrested for fucking right there in the lot. I honestly wasn't sure I could wait to have him on it.

"Holy fuck," I whispered as we walked up beside his bike.

"Like?"

"You don't even want to know how much," I breathed.

"Oh, but I do. Just not here," he nudged me gently with his shoulder, making me smile.

"Definitely not here," I nodded.

"Stop," he groaned.

"Stop what?" I asked, finally looking away from his sex machine.

"Picturing us fucking on that!" he practically hissed. "I know you are, and now I'm hard as hell. Do you know how painful it is to ride with a hard on?"

"Can't say that I do," I giggled. "But I promise to make it up to you back at my place," I offered as I pulled him into a hug.

I made sure to press myself right up against his dick as I did; sure enough, he was rock solid. "What am I thinking of now?" I whispered against his neck, making sure my lips teased his skin as I spoke.

"Probably my cock," he groaned.

"Yes, but no more than you're picturing being balls deep inside me…"

"True," he agreed with a shudder. "Let's get back to your place. _Quick_."

"Follow me," I smiled as I pulled away, opening the door to my car.

The drive home seemed to take forever, but we eventually made it. The hardest part was keeping my eyes off him in the rearview; he was sex on legs normally – on the bike he was my downfall. I'd never seen anything so beautiful. The bike itself was crazy gorgeous, but with Eric's long muscular form draped over it… there were no words.

I lived in an old Victorian house; my apartment was the whole upstairs. It wasn't in the best of shape, but it was all I really needed. If I got a roommate, my bills would be considerably easier to pay, but I really hated the thought of sharing my space with another girl. I'd had some wonderful friends that had offered to move in, but rooming with a friend is the quickest way to ruin the relationship. So it was just me in this big old two-bedroom place, and it was perfect.

The best part of my apartment aside from living in it alone was my bathtub. It was not only a huge old tub, but whoever had built the house was a freaking genius in my opinion; the area around the tub had been built up so that along the sides of it were four large seats. The seats were incredibly helpful for shaving my very long legs and I'd dreamed of having sex in the tub from the day I moved in. And the shower. And on the seats outside the tub… I was getting wet just thinking of having Eric in there.

I didn't even wait for him to dismount the bike. The moment he pulled into the driveway I was next to his bike waiting for that helmet to come off. He barely had it removed before my lips were on his. I don't think I'd ever desired someone as badly as I did Eric. I just couldn't seem to get enough of him now that I'd had one taste.

"I am going to do so many things to you on that bike, my man. One day soon, you're going to take me for a ride out into the middle of nowhere, and I'm going to live out every fantasy I had on the drive home about you and this bike," I warned him, not kidding in the least.

"Deal," he immediately agreed. "But, I have some fantasies of my own involving us and this bike, so we have to make sure to cover those as well," he brokered in between kisses along my jaw.

"Of course! We can't leave you hanging, now can we?" I moaned.

"Take me inside, Sook," he ordered before his lips claimed mine again.

I knew he meant inside my house, but I was sorely tempted to let him inside me right here in the driveway in broad daylight. Holy hell, I wanted him! I could feel the wetness that soaked into my thong; my skin was flushed, my pussy aching to be filled again… I needed to feel him inside me again. Now.

As soon as our kiss broke, I disentangled myself from his arms and grabbed his hand. I smiled softly as I tilted my head toward the house, signaling my intentions to bring him inside. Wordlessly, he nodded with a smile and dismounted the bike. We didn't say a word as we climbed the porch steps, opened the door, and began our trek up the winding staircase to my front door. I never let go of his hand until it was time to unlock my door.

Not a word was spoken as we entered my apartment, nor did we speak as I twined my fingers with his again and led him into the living room. His eyes found mine as we stopped by the coffee table and the smile that graced his gorgeous face melted my heart. Wherever this thing between us led, whether it lasted a week or forever, it wasn't just sex. For either of us.

"Make yourself at home, honey," I began. "I have to shower really quickly, and then I'm all yours."

He pulled me in for a kiss as opposed to responding. His lips were gentle on mine, not demanding or urgent. The kiss was slow, sweet, and filled with the promise of things to come. His soft tongue massaged mine, making my blood boil and my pussy ache as the kiss began to build in intensity. I heard his helmet hit the ground only seconds before his fingers were pulling my hair free of its holder. His large hands wound into my hair as he groaned against my lips. If I didn't put the brakes on soon, I'd never get my shower. I was short of breath and tingling all over by the time I forced my lips from his.

"I'll be right back," I smiled as I placed a single, chaste kiss to now kissably-swollen lips.

I walked away without a backward glance, knowing that if I looked at him for one more second, we'd be fucking on my living room floor within moments. I grabbed a towel from the rack outside the bathroom before entering, quickly shutting but not locking the door behind me. I turned on the water before stripping and placing my dirty clothes in the hamper. By the time I got into the shower, the water was perfect.

I was leaning my bowed head under the spray with my hands braced on the wall in front of me when I heard the shower curtain move. It was but seconds later that I felt his hands on my breasts, his chest flush against my back, his hardened cock in the crease of my ass.

"I couldn't wait," Eric breathed against the back of my neck, his lips suckling my skin as he spoke.

"I'm glad," I smiled.

"I can't seem to get enough of you, Sookie," his tone almost accusatory.

"Believe me, I know the feeling," I moaned as he rolled my nipples in his fingers.

Eric quietly guided me out from under the spray, turning me around to face him. "Let me wash you?" he asked almost shyly. "I've had so many dreams about this moment," he smiled.

All I could do was nod as my teeth chewed at my bottom lip. The thought of him washing me was so arousing, so intimate. He pulled me into his body, his hand coming up to pull my bottom lip from my teeth. The look of desire on his face made me whimper quietly just before his mouth sought mine. This kiss began far more passionately than the one in the living room, though he only let it continue for mere seconds as he turned our bodies so that he was now under the spray.

He broke our kiss far too soon for my taste, his forehead resting on mine for a moment before he turned me so that my back was toward him. "I'm going to wash your hair first," he whispered.

I was curious to see which shampoo he'd use, but as his fingers began massaging my scalp, I could have cared less about anything other than him never stopping. His touch was magical; melting away stress in my body I hadn't known was there. He worked his nimble fingers through my long locks, the act so sensual that my heart ached.

Eric tilted my head back slightly as I heard him taking the shower head from its holder; suddenly there was deliciously warm water massaging my scalp as it rinsed the shampoo from my hair. He repeated the process with my conditioner, and I couldn't help but groan as the last of it was rinsed from my head.

I never wanted the moment to end.

He didn't say a word as he reached in front of me to grab my body poof, nor did he speak as I heard him squeeze body wash onto it. "You're so beautiful, Sook," he whispered as I felt the first touch of the poof against my back. "Every inch of you is just… perfect," he said reverently.

"You're pretty spectacular yourself, sir," I moaned as he ran the poof along the cleft of my ass.

It probably should have felt awkward as I felt him wash in between my cheeks, but it didn't – it was intimate and oddly arousing. Next thing I knew, he was running the poof down the backs of my thighs, making me squirm with desire.

"Turn around, please," he breathed, and I obeyed instantly.

The sight of Eric kneeling in front of me made my legs weak. He was focused solely on his task, which at the moment was washing my feet. Slowly he scrubbed every inch of my long legs until he reached the apex of my thighs. His eyes found mine as he ran the poof over my already drenched pussy. He smiled seductively as he traded the poof for his hand.

His fingers teased me as much as they cleaned me, and by the time he was done I was a panting mess. Eric's eyes never left mine as he stood to wash the top half of me. The look in his eyes combined with the sensual way he was washing me had me ready to beg, plead… sob if I need to. I was so desperate for him.

Once he'd washed every inch of me, Eric guided me under the spray again. He pulled the shower head down again after a few moments to make sure that all of me was rinsed clean. When I reached for the soap to begin washing him, he simply shook his head and explained he'd already showered at home earlier.

He reached around me to turn off the water, then opened the shower curtain and stepped out to get our towels. He quickly wrapped his around his waist before turning back to me. Without a word he dried every inch of me, taking only the briefest of pauses at my most delicate areas. I couldn't remember a time I'd ever been more aroused, both physically and emotionally.

He gently toweled off my hair, before grabbing a pick to comb through my hair. He turned me away from him gently and immediately began working through the tangles that my curly hair always had. No one other than my beautician had ever combed my hair for me, not since my mom as a kid. I was flabbergasted at the feelings his care produced in me. I couldn't wait for a time he'd let me return the favor.

"All done," he smiled as he turned me toward him once again. I returned his smile as I took him by the hand and began leading him from the bathroom; Eric still in his towel, me completely nude.

Once we reached the living room, I led him to the couch. I instructed him to have a seat and climbed onto his lap, straddling him, as soon as he was seated.

"How long can you stay?" I asked as I began kissing along his shoulder blade.

"At least until my shift at six tomorrow night," he moaned as I ground against his cock through the towel.

"Perfect, because tomorrow's my day off. How's breakfast in bed sound?" I asked as I continued to rock against him, my lips now blazing a trail up his neck.

"Like heaven."

"Excellent," I smiled as my lips found his.

My fingers ghosted up his arms as our tongues wound together. I felt him move slightly just before his large hands grabbed my hips, his fingers fanning across my ass cheeks as he ground me against his dick, his hips raising to meet me in rhythmic thrusts. My hands massaged his shoulders, his neck and back as we kissed until we gasped for breath.

"You took such amazing care of me in the shower, honey, and now you're going to let me do the same for you," I informed Eric as I slithered off his lap onto my knees in front of him.

I unwrapped his towel and opened his legs before crawling forward between them. I kissed along his muscular thighs as my hands massaged the backs of his calves, each kiss bringing me closer and closer to his throbbing length. I watched in fascination as his balls seemed to tighten in anticipation and his dick twitched and moved under my scrutiny.

Just as my mouth laid its first gentle kiss to his sac, my hands began massaging his thighs. He smelled of soap, along with his natural aroma, and my mouth watered at the arousing scent. I continued to run my hands over his legs as my mouth began massaging his balls. Focusing on the right one first, I placed open mouth kisses to his skin before running my tongue from the very outer edge to the center in slow circles. I could hear his breathing getting shallower as I worshiped his body, and he moaned aloud when I sucked his testicle into my mouth gently – making my pussy clench as I grew wetter for him by the second.

I paid the left one the same careful attention, reveling in every sound that escaped him. Once satisfied, I lowered my head and licked from right behind the balls all the way to the weeping tip of his cock, smiling as his hands once again wound into my hair.

"Fuck," he groaned so sexily, I moaned with him.

I used a single finger to hook around the base and bring him closer to my mouth. I licked the swollen head like a lollypop, pausing every so often to suck just the head into my mouth. I then dropped back down to lick him from base to tip again, loving that he moaned loudly every time I did. I bent my head again and licked from the bottom of the right nut all the way up the side to the tip, across the head, then back down the left side to the base of his sac again.

By the time I'd completed the third round-trip, Eric was begging.

"Suck me, Sookie," he rasped. "Please. You're driving me fucking crazy!"

His hips were thrusting gently, his skin was flushed, and I could see tiny beads of sweat on his brow. As much as I wanted to continue to tease him, I was nearly as desperate to feel him in my mouth as he was to be there.

I suckled just the tip for a few moments before finally taking him within my mouth fully. He was so very hard, every inch of him swollen and yet oh so soft on my tongue. I loved the feel of him in my mouth. I took him all the way in until he hit the back of my throat before easing back up, my tongue moving along his shaft everywhere I could reach as I did.

"So fucking good," he moaned. "Fuck, I could almost come already; your mouth feels so good."

I moaned at his compliment, making his hips thrust upward as I did. I gagged only slightly since it happened on a downward pass, but it was well worth the momentary discomfort at his pained groan of my name.

"Holy shit, Sookie," he grunted as I increased my suction on the next upward pass.

My fingers began teasing his balls; I gently traced along his sac, the area down behind his balls, and along the lines where his legs met his thighs, my mouth never leaving his cock. I paused every so often to suck and lick only the head, but always brought him back deep inside my mouth quickly – I missed the feel of him there too much to linger at the tip.

I could feel him swelling larger, his moans increasing in volume and frequency, signaling his impending release. Though I was nowhere near ready to stop, this time was solely about his pleasure and I couldn't deny the need to taste him as he erupted in my mouth. While I wasn't normally a huge fan of swallowing, there was an honest, burning _need_ to taste Eric's essence.

I began to gently tug and cup his balls as I took him deeper into my mouth than I had so far this time. As he hit the back of my throat I swallowed, forcing him deeper inside me. His hands tightened in my hair as I bobbed slightly, milking him with my throat.

"Shit…" he panted. "You gotta stop, you're gonna make me come!"

_No. Fucking. Way _was I stopping.

Instead, I backed him out of my throat and began sucking him again. Up and down I worked him at a rapid pace, my tongue massaging his cock as I sucked, my fingers continuing to tease his balls. His hips kept pace with my head, his breathing labored and loud as words tumbled from his lips.

"So good… that fucking _tongue_… sucking me so perfect… can't hold back much more… want to come in that pretty pussy, but FUCK… shit… shit… oh dear God… I'm really getting close here, Sook… can't wait much longer… gotta stop…" he groaned the last bit, sounding as if he had to force the words from his throat.

I took him all the way down again, swallowing him deep into my throat until my lips locked around the base of his cock. A long growl left Eric as his body shuddered, his hands pulling my hair nearly to the point of pain as he tried to get me off his dick. My lips massaged the base of his cock as I continued to bob on him, my tongue massaging dick as it slid within my throat. I felt him swelling thicker still, his cock beginning to pulse within throat and against my tongue.

"Fuck… can't hold on… Sookie, please," he begged as he pulled on my hair once more.

Instead of releasing him from my mouth, I moaned against him as I pressed my thumb gently into the center of the very base of his balls. Eric's body seemed to convulse momentarily as a grunted shout tore from his chest. He bucked furiously in my throat, nearly choking me, so I backed him out just as his orgasm began.

I continued to work him back and forth as stream after stream of his release flooded my mouth. He was warm, salty, and yet surprisingly delicious against my tongue. The sounds he made as he came drove me wild, and I couldn't help but moan as I continued to suck him desperately.

His orgasm seemed to last forever and I was almost sad when he began to soften. Hands down, this was the best experience I'd ever had giving head. I loved every second of it and couldn't wait for the opportunity to do it again. Oral didn't feel like a chore with him. It felt more like… cock worship. And I was happy to pray at his altar as often as possible.

I made sure to lick every drop of him clean before releasing him from my mouth, placing a kiss to the tip as I did. I was thrilled to see the look of utter satiation on his face, the relaxed posture of his body. I don't remember ever seeing Eric look so peaceful.

His eyes finally opened as his head leaned down to search my face. He took several deep breaths before reaching for my hand and pulling me up into his lap. His lips found mine and he kissed me as if he hadn't touched me in years.

"Give me just a few minutes to recover and I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk for days. That was amazing, Sook. Fucking amazing!" He praised as our lips parted, his forehead coming to rest against mine.

"Take all the time you need, my man. I'm not going anywhere," I smiled as I claimed his lips again.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**I'm sure we'll see more of these guys soon. I like their adorableness. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Love and hugs to all!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter has a beta! She's Ali989969, and she's the BOMB! **_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

We continued to kiss for a while, our hands leisurely exploring each other's bodies. I could still taste his release on my tongue and wondered what he thought of his flavor. Was it as arousing to him as tasting myself on _his_ tongue had been? He didn't seem to be particularly bothered by it, considering his lips rarely left mine…

Anyway, I could feel him beginning to harden against my still drenched core and I couldn't wait for him to be buried deep inside me. I began rocking against him slightly, allowing my juices to coat his cock. Eric's hands that had been massaging my back just seconds earlier now froze as his tip ran through my folds. I angled my hips just a little and sighed into his mouth as his head entered me.

I rode just the tip for several moments, relishing in every sound that left Eric's mouth. Slowly, I angled my hips again, taking him deeper inside me. Even though I'd had him earlier, I was still shocked at how full he made me feel. So thick, so able to reach spots inside me no one ever had.

I couldn't imagine anyone feeling better, _ever_.

I paused briefly as he I felt him bottom out inside me, just savoring the feel of being so connected to Eric now that we were alone. Earlier at work had been amazing, but this was so much more special, intimate… right. His hips flexed beneath me, driving him just that little bit deeper, making us both moan; there was no choice – I had to move after that.

I kept the pace slow at first, making sure to pull him nearly all the way out before settling him inside me as far as he would go. Each time I lowered onto him, I made sure to rock or swivel my hips, driving us both crazy. We continued to kiss for the longest time; only separating to breathe, and even then our lips never stayed.

It was his teeth scraping across my hardened nipples that drove me into my first orgasm, the feeling coming out of nowhere and barreling through me like a freight train. Eric took over our rhythm as I climaxed, grabbing me under the ass and moving my body for us. His hips flexed and dipped as he guided me, his stamina impressive.

I was barely aware I was moving before my back hit the sofa. Eric had somehow lifted us without ever dislodging from my still spasming pussy, and repositioned us so that he was now on top of me along the length of my couch. He gathered both legs into one of his large hands and placed them up against his shoulder, his cock still buried deep inside me.

"You feel so good coming all over my cock, Sook," he moaned as he started driving forward. "You're so tight, so wet, the way your pussy tries to milk my cock… fucking perfect!"

I was still beyond words at that point, so I simply began running my hands over his hips, thighs, and lower stomach as he fucked me. He felt so amazing in this position! He was so much deeper than ever before, and though I'd thought it impossible, he seemed bigger too.

His strokes were long, but rapid, and I could feel another orgasm building quickly. I was desperate for him to come with me; so, on every downward thrust I flexed my inner muscles, causing Eric to groan and swear with every pump.

"You're going to make me come, Sookie," he warned.

"Good," I purred with a smile.

One of his hands came up to caress and tease my nipples as the other sought my clit. He once again rubbed furious circles on my nub, making my eyes roll back as he simultaneously hit a spot within me no one ever had.

"Harder," I yelled. "Again!"

He more than delivered.

Eric quickened his pace along with the force of his hips, and within seconds I was falling over the edge again. My back bowed off the couch as a scream erupted from me, my whole body flushing hot as my orgasm rocketed through me.

I felt Eric's cock twitch deep inside me only seconds after I began to climax, a roar leaving his throat as he caught himself on the back of the couch. His body convulsed several times, my eyes drinking in the raw sexuality of his expression.

He truly was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.

We continued to move slowly, almost unconsciously, as we rode out the aftershocks; his eyes closed in blissful relaxation as he leaned against the back of the couch, my legs still slung over his other shoulder. It was several minutes before those gorgeous eyes opened, though they locked on mine instantly.

"You're incredible," he smiled.

"As are you, my man. As are you," I panted, still out of breath from my epic release.

His hands began massaging my legs; he made sure to rub every inch of both before finally bringing them down as his softened cock fell out of me. He settled himself on top of me so that he was now laying between my legs, his head resting in my cleavage. My hands began caressing his back, occasionally running through his hair as we just cuddled. The moment was so peaceful, so right.

"I always knew you'd be a snuggler," I giggled quietly.

"You're very snugglable," he grunted, sounding half awake. I couldn't help but smile. We laid there several moments in silence, me caressing him as he placed random kisses to my breasts and chest before he spoke again.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've sat in that fucking deli with a raging hard on for you?"

"No!" I gasped. "You were hard for me at work?" I asked, truly shocked.

"Shit, yes! So many times. Nearly every time I came back to visit with you, I left hard."

"I had no idea! But, in the interest of fairness – can I tell you how many times I pictured taking you right there as you sat on that stool?"

"Unless it's every time I was there, we're not even. You owe me restitution," he snorted.

"Mmmm… I think I can come up with some interesting payments…" I trailed off, my mind already churning with all the things I wanted to do with him.

"I can't wait to collect," he hummed happily.

We settled back into silence for a bit, just holding each other even as I felt his cum dripping out of me. "I'm gonna need to steam clean the couch," I laughed, causing him to chuckle heartily.

"Sorry?" he asked, not sounding nearly as repentant as he was going for.

"Well worth it – every dime it will cost," I offered, not kidding in the least.

Hell, I'd buy a new couch if I had to – the sex had been _so good_!

"You've really thought about us before?" he asked almost shyly.

"Absolutely! Way more than I probably should have, considering our age difference. You have no idea how long I've wanted you, Eric; I just didn't think it was appropriate. I'm still not sure it is. But I don't care anymore." I meant it, too. Now that I knew what it was to be with Eric, I knew I wouldn't give him up easily. Not unless he wanted to go.

Thankfully, he seemed to have no interest in bailing.

"Age is just a number," he reminded me yet again.

"You know all the reasons I've turned you down before, and I still believe in all of them – I just don't care anymore."

"About fucking time," he groused, causing me to laugh.

"Can I tell you how arousing I find it that you've been hard for me at work?" I began. "Have you jerked off while thinking of me?" I asked, wondering if he'd be honest. Not that he'd ever been known to lie to me in the past, but this was a very private question – especially to a nineteen year old man.

"Oh yes. Often," he nodded against my chest before sucking a nipple into his warm mouth.

"That's so fucking hot, my man. Just the thought of you – all hard and aching for me, sitting back there in the deli as I worked, picturing me naked… makes me wet all over again. And to think of you bringing yourself to orgasm as you think of us together… I could come just imagining it," I breathed as I felt myself growing wetter again.

"Have you fingered that sweet little pussy while thinking of me, Sook? Did you ever get wet for me while I sat in the back with you?" Eric asked, his voice deepening as I felt his breathing change against my stomach.

"I prefer to rub my clit, slide my fingers through my folds, rather than finger myself – but yes, I've masturbated to thoughts of you. Of us. I stayed in bed one morning before work when I knew I'd be working with you that day and got myself off four times before getting up. Then I used the shower head to get me off twice more, and I still wanted to jump you the moment you walked through those double doors," I admitted with a smile, thinking of how good it had felt that morning.

"God, that's HOT," he groaned as he began kissing up toward my lips again. "I'm going to have to fuck you again now, Sook. My dick's aching for you all over again, just thinking about you playing with yourself because of me," he warned me.

Not that I minded, of course.

His lips met mine as I felt his ready cock brush through my folds, his hands drawing my legs around my hips as he slammed into me in one fluid thrust. He took me hard and fast, bringing me to orgasm four times before he finished with a loud grunt and a violent shudder.

There was _nothing_ sexier than watching Eric come. Nuh-thing.

Both of our stomachs were growling by the time we finished, though he still took the time to kiss and snuggle me briefly after. I loved the fact that he'd just fucked me within an inch of my life, but still remembered to make me feel treasured during and after. I'd always known he was a special man, but he was turning out to be extraordinary.

He offered to order a pizza while I showered, and he'd hop in as soon as I was finished – knowing that if we showered together, we'd never actually eat. The pizza was expected in thirty minutes; I'd showered in ten, Eric was done in another 5. He wore only his jeans when he returned to the living room, while I wore a sleep tank and short-shorts. By the time the doorbell rang, we were both panting and wound up all over again. I had to answer the door to save Eric the embarrassment of doing it with a tent in his jeans.

I'd barely eaten my first slice when I felt his fingers sliding up my thigh as we sat on the floor and ate on the coffee table. Eric quickly discovered I'd gone sans panties as his thick finger ran through my already wet folds. I'd never been so aroused by someone, especially so frequently. I began to wonder if I'd be permanently wet around him.

He teased and tempted me until I was begging for him to enter, not caring whether it was his finger or cock, just so long as he made me come. He leaned over and began talking quietly in my ear as his finger dove into me, his thumb rubbing circles on my clit.

"I could stay balls deep inside you all day, Sookie Stackhouse, and it still wouldn't be enough. I never knew anything could feel as good as when my cock's deep inside you. So wet, so tight, able to take every inch of me… that pussy was made for me, honey. The way you tighten those velvet walls around me as I fuck you, stealing every ounce of control I thought I had…"

"Oh God…" I whimpered, my orgasm rapidly approaching.

"And the way your soft lips feel wrapped around my dick as you suck me – I can't get enough. I don't know where to put my cock first when I see you; your mouth or your pussy. It's an impossible choice, Sook! The way that tongue caresses me as you suck the life from me… it's like I'm dying when I'm inside your mouth. Everything is too much, too unbelievably good. You should be ashamed of the way you have me ready to beg all the time," he scolded, though I knew he was only playing.

But the things his words were doing to my body were no joke. As he bit down gently on my collarbone, my world exploded. I came hard and fast, though once it began it seemed to last forever. My hips actively fucked his fingers as he worked me through my climax, desperate whimpers and strangled pleas tumbling from me.

Once I'd come down, Eric kissed me with heartbreaking tenderness before locking his eyes on mine while he licked my release from his fingers. I could have taken him right there, the sight was so erotic. In the end, however, we decided to finish with the now barely-warm food and clean up before we settled into a hot bath together. I'd never been so thoroughly fucked, or so clean, as I'd been this day.

I silently prayed that every day could continue to be this good…

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Love and hugs to all!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**My beta is Ali989969 and I love her to bits!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

We spoke very little as we put away the rest of the pizza and went to start the bath. That was the oddest part of today with Eric – the not talking. Normally our conversation was as effortless as it was endless, and yet today we'd had very little to say after having sex in the bakery.

Thankfully, the silence didn't feel awkward or forced, just… new for us.

I couldn't even say that my silence was due to a busy mind; I was the most at peace I could ever remember being. It wasn't that my mind was occupied with what our label was now, where the relationship would lead, or if our friendship would survive… none of those entered my mind. Wherever we went from here, we'd be fine in the end.

We'd still be best friends.

Eric slipped in behind me as I bent over to turn off the water to the tub, his hands lowering my shorts before I could stand up straight. I smiled to myself, pleased that he was as spellbound by me as I was him. I loved that we were insatiable, that we found each other utterly irresistible. I felt like such a fool for waiting so long to let us get to this point.

But, maybe if we'd gotten here sooner, it wouldn't be so amazing now…

Deciding to focus on what we could have instead of what we'd missed, I let myself surrender to Eric's touch. His strong hands guided me to lift each foot, holding me steady as I stepped out of my shorts before running his fingers up the backside of my legs as he stood. He paused to run his hands over my backside, making my skin breakout in gooseflesh.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass, Sookie?" he asked in a quiet tone.

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "I've never wanted to try. Have you ever done it?"

"Can't say that taking a dick to the ass is high on my to-do list," he chuckled. "But no, I've never taken a girl that way either."

"You goof!" I giggled, wiggling against him.

"Is it something you'll try with me at some point?" he asked as he began pushing my tank up my body slowly.

"If you're a good boy, I'll consider it. But you'll have to earn it," I teased as he lifted the tank up and over my head, finally turning me to face him. I was shocked to discover that he'd shed his jeans in the few minutes my back had been turned.

"Hmmm… and what do I have to do in order to win that privilege?" he purred, making my stomach flutter.

"I'll have to think about that," I smiled as I began placing open-mouthed kisses to his chest. "It's a very special honor, you know," I whispered.

I felt his fingers under my chin as he guided my head up to meet his eyes. "Every moment with you is an honor, Sook. I've waited a long time for this, for us. And as much as I'd like to try anal someday, if you never want to do it that's fine. No pressure, okay?" he smiled before kissing me sweetly.

And in that one moment, he'd earned the right to do something I'd always sworn I'd never try.

It wasn't that I was opposed to anal in theory, it's that I didn't trust most of the guys I'd been with enough to consider it. I wasn't a teen anymore, but people in town still talked shit about each other like they were in high school. The last thing I'd wanted was to be known as a girl who took it up the ass for sport. But somehow I knew Eric would never disrespect me like that, and I suddenly looked forward to doing something new with him.

Just… not tonight.

Our kiss didn't last nearly long enough for my liking, but as Eric turned and climbed into the tub I stopped caring. To see this beautiful man surrounded by bubbles in MY bathroom was heavenly. Once he'd settled into a comfortable positon, he reached for my hand and guided me in so that my back rested against his chest.

My head fell into the crook of his neck as we just snuggled and talked. His plans for college, my plans to eventually finish my degree, our families, and the sheer ridiculousness of our jobs… it felt so normal, so domestic. Even when our discussion turned toward us, things didn't get awkward.

"So…" he began quietly as he twined his fingers with mine where they rested on his bent knees. "What are we, Sook?"

"Aside from best friends?"

"Well, yeah, of course. What we've been doing today doesn't change that," he quickly clarified. "But are we now friends with benefits, or something more?"

"Something more, for sure," I smiled.

"Good," was his only response before he manhandled me, turning me to straddle him in the tub with a quickness that stole my breath.

Eric settled my legs so that they wound around his waist; his mouth was on mine in the next second, his kiss demanding and hungry. He'd been hard before we got into the tub, so it was no surprise to feel his cock searching my folds now. I was, however, surprised that I wasn't sore after all the sex we'd had. Especially given this size of his dick! Two things I was very grateful for now.

Eric didn't enter me right away. His cock rubbed against my core, occasionally pressing right on my clit making me moan. My arms wound around his neck as his settled on my ass, guiding me where he wanted me. His lips ghosted over my jaw, he nipped and nibbled my neck before soothing the spots with his talented tongue, all the while passionately whispering against my skin.

"I love the taste of your skin, Sook. The way you feel under my tongue… You feel like satin under my fingertips, everywhere… I love finding a spot that makes you moan, makes you writhe with need for me… The feel of your pussy against my tongue makes my cock so fucking hard – I could come from your flavor alone…"

He was killing me slowly with his words! I'd never had a lover so vocal. And to know it was _Eric_ talking to me this way…

I shuddered deeply as an orgasm ripped through my body, his cock still running slowly through my folds.

"Eric," I breathed, shocked to have come from petting and his sexy words alone.

"_God_ how I love to feel you come! The look on your face as your body reacts to mine… the way your pussy starts to suck me the minute my head enters makes my toes curl and my eyes roll back… you're so soft, so warm when you're wrapped all around my cock – there's nothing in the world like it," he continued to torture me even as I felt his thick head begin breaching me.

His lips found mine again as he began slowly working his way deeper inside me. The water was cooler now, though not unpleasant, while it caressed my skin as we moved. Inch by wonderful inch, he touched spots in me that made me gasp and moan. When he was finally in to the hilt, Eric paused for only a second, just long enough to tell me how good I felt again.

I was too overwhelmed at the moment to vocalize what he made me feel, but I silently vowed to spend hours telling him how amazing he was very soon. The things his sexy voice did to my body as we made love were practically criminal, I could only assume that he'd enjoy hearing my praises just as much. It was something I was suddenly looking very forward to; I'd never been a very vocal lover, not with words anyway, but for Eric I wanted to be. And somehow, I knew I wouldn't feel foolish doing so.

His hands left my ass and began caressing my back as he rocked into me gently. There was no sense of urgency in his movements; it was very sensual the way we joined this time. My hips met his, gentle thrust for thrust, as I felt my orgasm building again. My hands clasped his shoulders as I fell over the edge, his movements never faltering, his tongue and teeth teasing my sensitive nipples.

"I'm never going to get tired of how you feel as you come on my cock," Eric groaned before his lips claimed mine again.

He moved us as we kissed and before I knew what was happening, I was perched on one of the wall seats along the tub, Eric's dick never dislodging from me. The look of bliss on his face as his pace quickened made my stomach clench. I drew one foot up to rest on the seat next to me, the other I stretched out to rest on the seat opposite me, opening myself up for him further. I lightly scraped my nails up and down his back, my hips keeping pace with his, as I began talking to him.

"You feel so good, honey. I love how strong you are, you're so sexy… I can't believe how hard you make me come… I can't get enough of you." I was nervous about talking to him at first, but the more I spoke, the more he seemed to come unhinged.

Feeling empowered, I continued in a hushed tone in between the kisses and nibbles I placed everywhere I could reach, "I love the way your huge cock fills me up, like it was made to reach every inch of my pussy… the way you make my legs shake as your tongue teases my clit… I love the feel of your heartbeat against my tongue as I suck that gorgeous cock… and I look forward to the day that I feel you deep inside my ass…"

"Fuck!" Eric swore as he pulled himself from me.

I was nervous that I'd done something wrong until I realized he was reaching behind him to drain the water from the tub. Eric stood quickly, his dick standing proud and still glistening with my juices, before offering his hand out to help me. As soon as I was on my feet and steady, he stepped from the tub and guided me out. My feet barely hit the floor before he gathered me into his arms bridal style and carried me from the bathroom.

He walked down the long hallway opposite the kitchen and paused only briefly in the doorway to the extra bedroom, seeing it was an office with no bed, Eric quickly made his way around the corner to my room. He sighed in relief as he spotted my queen bed, and in three strides of his long legs he was laying us on it.

Eric spooned in behind me only halfway up the bed, pulling my one leg up over his hip. His arm against the bed came up under mine and reached across my chest while his other arm grasped my hip. His cock began running through my folds again, both of us shifting until he lined up and began to slide in.

"You had me so close to coming in that tub, Sook. The minute you started talking my balls began to tighten," he accused as he began a steady rhythm. It wasn't hard or fast – just long, deep strokes. "That was so fucking sexy."

"You liked hearing how good you make me feel?" I gasped as his dick ran over my g-spot at just the right angle.

"Fuck yes," he groaned as his pace picked up slightly.

"Do you want to hear that I'll never be able to work in that store again without getting wet, just thinking about how good you fucked me on that table? Or how amazing that first swipe of your tongue was?" I asked as I began licking and nibbling his arm that was draped across my chest. "Or how every time I see your bike in the parking lot, all I'll be able to see is us fucking on it?"

"Oh shit," he moaned as his paced quickened once again.

"I'll never be able to hear your voice again without remembering how sexy it sounds, and all the delicious things you say, when you're balls deep inside me," I continued as I swiveled my hips as much as I could in this position, tightening my pussy walls on every stroke. "Or how about if I tell you how every time I see you from now on I'm going to have a hard time not jumping you wherever you are. How I'm picturing, even now, all the places I can ride you at work without anyone knowing. Or how I'm always going to wonder if you're hard for me when we're near each other – no matter how many people are around… how my fingers and lips will ache to feel your dick. How I wish I could turn back time to have felt your touch sooner, and how I'll pray every night before bed that I never have to go without it again…"

"I'm getting close, babe," Eric warned, his tone deep and raspy as his fingers found my clit. "I need you to come with me."

"I love to feel you come, Eric," I moaned as he drew my release closer, his fingers rubbing hard and fast.

It was only a few pumps later that I felt his rhythm falter; a long, sexy growl leaving him as his cock pulsed within me. My orgasm began right after. I came so hard I couldn't make a sound, my mouth open in a silent scream as lights flashed behind my eyes. We moved together slowly until he softened and slipped out of me, his head resting against the back of my shoulder as we caught our breath.

He stood after kissing the back of my neck twice and returned moments later with a warm washcloth to clean me with. He threw the cloth in the hamper after he finished and lifted me into his arms to draw back the covers. He placed me back in bed before climbing in next to me, opening his arms in invitation.

I snuggled in as close as I could next to him, my head coming to rest on his broad chest as my legs entwined with his. He drew lazy circles on my shoulder as I played with the little bit of chest hair he had. I asked him about breakfast preferences for the morning while we cuddled, and he asked me about dinner after our nap. We fell asleep shortly after though it was still early, both of us worn out.

We woke several hours later and I made us a simple dinner of grilled chicken, baked potatoes and a salad. We talked and laughed as we cooked, ate and cleaned. I'd never felt so comfortable with a lover after sex. The feeling was amazing.

After dinner we snuggled on the couch and watched a movie, though we kissed through more than half of it. We went to bed fairly early, surprisingly without sex. We simply cuddled as I read to him a few chapters out of the novel I'd begun just days earlier. He held me through most of the night, and when I woke in the morning he was snoring softly as he spooned in behind me.

Yesterday had certainly begun in an unexpected manor, but it turned out to be the best day I'd ever had.

I couldn't wait to see what today brought…

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**There's still more to come with these two, but I figured it was time to end day one since it's 4 chapters worth. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Love and hugs to all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**My beta is Ali989969 and I love her to bits! But I wanted to post now, so if there's boo-boos it's because I didn't wait for her. I promise to go back and fix them once she sends the chapter back. Lol.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I carefully wiggled out of Eric's hold and headed for the bathroom, closing my bedroom door behind me. After washing my hands and face, and then brushing my teeth, I turned on the lights in the kitchen and set about making breakfast.

I put the bacon on the cookie sheet and set it in the oven as I went about mixing the French toast batter. I scrambled some eggs and then got out the thick slices of bread for the French toast. After turning the bacon once, I got the rest of the food cooking. I warmed up the syrup and cut up some fresh strawberries as I waited to flip the toast and stir the eggs. Once everything was just about finished, I made us two hot cocoas with whipped cream and set everything on the tray I'd "borrowed" from my previous restaurant job and walked back toward the bedroom.

In my absence he'd grabbed ahold of my pillow and was hugging tight against his chest. My heart skipped a beat at the sight. There was still a part of me that worried about the shit I'd take for dating someone so much younger, but after spending the last day with him and seeing how well we fit together, I pushed those feelings aside.

How could something so wonderful be wrong?

I set the tray on the chest at the end of my bed and walked over in front of him. I smiled softly as I began running my fingers through his hair and across his brow. He let out a satisfied hum that made my tummy flutter and my pussy ache. He was so devastatingly beautiful.

His gorgeous eyes opened and after blinking a few times, they settled on mine. His smile was blinding as he mouthed a "good morning, beautiful" to me, before leaning his body up and grasping the back of my neck with one hand. He lowered my face to his before claiming my lips in a very brief but sensual kiss.

"Breakfast is served, my man," I smiled as I pulled back from him.

"You really made me breakfast in bed?" he asked in a sleepy voice that made me melt.

"I told you I would, silly," I reminded him as I turned to retrieve the tray. I heard the sheets rustling and when I turned back around, Eric was leaning against the headboard rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

I'd never seen a sexier sight.

"I made hot chocolate," I began. "If I remember right, you said you weren't a huge fan of coffee." His answering smile and grateful nod was all the reward I needed.

I carried the tray over and handed it off to Eric as I climbed into bed next to him. We ate and talked, enjoying the closeness. He set the tray at the end of the bed when we finished before pulling me back into his arms. We snuggled and chatted for a while before he disentangled himself from my hold got out of bed to stretch. I marveled at his naked body as it flexed and moved, especially his impressive erection as his arms lifted over his head while his back bowed.

He caught me staring when he'd finished stretching. "As much as I want you every minute, Sook, I don't want you thinking I'm only here for sex," he smiled as he gathered up the tray. "We've got all the time in the world to enjoy each other's bodies."

"I'm okay with that," I smiled as I got out of bed and followed him to the kitchen. "I wouldn't want you thinking I'm a hooker or something."

"Hooker is good," he turned his head to grin as he set the tray on the table. "As long as you're only a hooker for me," he teased as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You goof!" I teased as I nudged him with my hip.

He helped me clean up from breakfast, even going as far as drying everything so I could put it all away. I was beyond impressed with that, to be honest. The man I'd lived with several years earlier couldn't boil water, let alone be bothered to wash/dry/put away a dish.

I was quickly discovering there was nothing about Eric I didn't like.

We showered together, though we barely fooled around. Oh, we kissed until the water ran cold, but that's as far as we got. It was intimate and sensual, and certainly arousing, but it didn't feel like we _had_ to have sex to enjoy each other's company. It was a feeling I was rapidly growing to love.

I had some errands to run since it was one of my few days off, and Eric opted to go with me. I drove us around to pay my bills for a bit, all the while we joked and laughed as we argued over music. He asked that we stop into the local motorcycle shop before we went to get my groceries, and of course I said yes. I was shocked to discover that his intention was to buy me a helmet for his bike. I grinned like a fool as he found one he like on me and dragged me to the register by my hand.

He was too cute for words, this man!

His fingers stayed linked with mine until he opened my car door for me, then immediately found mine again as I started the car. My face was hot as I drove; I wasn't embarrassed by any means, it was just so unexpectedly heartwarming that he'd bought me a helmet. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand as he held it, occasionally bringing our hands to his lips so he could shower my fingers with kisses as he spoke.

We got my shopping done at the store in town, and I didn't even give him hell for the little odds and ends he snuck into my cart. The look on his face as he tossed things in trying to be discrete was precious, and besides – I liked the idea of having food he wanted at my place. It meant he'd be there more often, which made me happy in ways I wasn't ready to process.

We pulled into the drive and began unloading the car, arguing playfully at the fact that he insisted on carrying almost all of the bags. He was as stubborn as he was gorgeous, it turned out. He placed my new helmet on the side table near the front door before carrying the bags to the kitchen. He poked around in the cupboards as he helped put things away without me having to ask. He even got everything set aside to make lunch, which was just too sweet.

I fried up the steak and then sliced it thin, while Eric cut up the veggies and washed the lettuce for our salads. Our conversation was back to being completely effortless by this point, something I was terribly grateful for. As much as I'd enjoyed being intimate with him, nothing was worth losing our friendship. Having things become awkward between us would have broken my heart.

I gathered up my dirty clothes after stripping the bed, and Eric carried all my laundry to the car for me. It was getting later in the afternoon at this point, and he needed to head home to do his own laundry for work. We spent several long moments kissing in the driveway by my car before he grabbed my hand and pulled me back over to his bike. He climbed on without a word before pulling me up close to his body.

"I'm gonna miss you tonight," he whispered as he laid his forehead against mine, his eyes closing as he spoke.

"I'm going to miss you too," I said quietly, meaning my words more than I cared to admit.

"I'll call you from work on my break," he promised as he pulled his face away from mine to look in my eyes.

"Sounds great," I smiled, trying not to seem sad. I wasn't ready for our little happiness bubble to burst.

He gently gripped my chin as he brought my mouth to his. His lips were still shockingly soft against mine, even as I felt the passion in them. By the time he pulled away, we were both panting and I needed a fresh thong. I couldn't help but chuckle as he muttered about riding with boners once again. After he put his helmet on, he grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before starting his bike. I backed up just slightly and then waved as he pulled out of my driveway.

I spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening doing my laundry, cleaning up the house, and making dinner. The house seemed lonelier without Eric around, bigger and emptier in ways that surprised me. It still felt like home and all, it just seemed like something was missing. I'd just settled into bed when the phone rang, and I grinned widely as I saw our work number come across the caller ID. I didn't even say hello fully before he was talking.

"It's all your fault, woman!" Eric hissed into the phone. "I'm fucking dying over here!"

"Are you okay, honey? What's wrong?" I asked, instantly concerned.

"No, I'm not okay!" he groused. "I've been hard as a fucking rock since I walked into this damn store!"

"How is that my fault?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"It just is," he reasoned, sounding like I was daft for asking. "Every time something from the deli/bakery comes through, my dick goes nuts!"

"Awww… poor baby!" I cooed. "I'd make it better for you if I was there. I'd kiss the ouchies away."

"Damn it, Sook!" he groaned. "You're not helping!"

"You don't want my kisses, honey?" I pouted even though he couldn't see my boo-boo lip. "I thought you liked it when I kissed him?"

"I do," he breathed, and I could hear in his voice that his situation was getting worse instead of better.

"Good, because I love to kiss your boo-boos away. And lick, and suck, and tease…"

"You're being a very bad girl," he growled. "I'm going to have to punish you."

"Mmmm… don't threaten me with a good time," I purred as I pressed my fingers to my clit through my panties.

"Watch it, woman, or I'll be on my way over as soon as I'm done with work!"

"The door will be unlocked, and if you're lucky, I won't finish without you," I whispered before hanging up on him with a smile.

It was just after nine now, so he'd be done in less than an hour and at my door shortly after. I decided to take a fresh shower and just make sure all of me was properly lotioned and groomed. I took extra time trimming my intimate areas and then shaved with care to ensure there were no troublesome cuts. I then picked out a lightly peach scented body lotion that had a slight shimmer to it and began massaging it into my skin. I dried my hair, leaving it down in ringlets, and even had time to do a quick pedicure and paint my toes before ten o'clock came.

I fished around in my dresser for a nighty I'd bought a few months back but had never worn. It was a gorgeous blue, lacy number that I'd found at Victoria's Secret and had instantly fell in love with. It came with a matching thong, but I had no interest in that part of the ensemble tonight. I let out a satisfied whoop when I found it and quickly removed the tags. I lit a few candles around my room and had just settled onto bed when I heard his bike pull in downstairs. I felt myself getting wet now that I knew he was here. I had no idea what kind of punishment he had in mind, but I was ready for anything he dished out.

I heard him barreling up the steps just seconds after the bike's engine had cut off, and I smiled as I heard the front door open and close. When his large frame filled my doorway, he was greeted to the sight of my fingers running through my folds slowly.

"You're just determined to get punished, aren't you, babe?" Eric reprimanded in a stern tone as he sauntered into the room, his hands already working to remove his jacket.

"I told you that you'd be lucky if I didn't finish without you, and look… you're here just in time!" I smiled unapologetically.

"What am I going to do with you, my bad girl?" he smiled as he threw his jacket to the floor. "No more touching your pussy, Sook. That's my job now that I'm here," he added as he reached the foot of the bed.

"Aww," I pouted, complete with puffy lip. "But I'm all wet already, and it feels so good!"

He reached out and grabbed me by the ankles, yanking me suddenly toward the end of the bed. He didn't hurt me in the least, but I let out a squeal of surprise that instantly had me laughing hysterically.

"Stand up and undress me, Sook," he commanded, his tone instantly stopping my giggles. It was raw and deep, and oh so sexy.

I thought about protesting for all of about two seconds before I took his offered hand and got to my feet. I untucked the t-shirt from his jeans before I began slowly working it up his chest. He bent forward slightly so that I could get it over his head; I threw it to the floor without a second thought the moment it was free from him.

His face was predatory as he watched me work on getting his jeans off, the look in his eyes so hungry I wanted to weep. I could feel myself growing wetter by the second under his appraising stare. I bent to get his pants fully off and was surprised as he gathered my hair into his hands. He made sure to get every strand, petting me reverently as he gathered my long locks into one handful before stepping out of his pants.

"I've been hard to the point of pain most of the night, Sook. Looking at the damn table where I had you for the first time, seeing so many things in that store that reminded me of you," Eric began as he shifted our stance, leading me by the hair so that he could sit on the chest at the end of the bed. "You're going to suck my cock until I come, and then I'm going to fuck you until I stop getting hard every time someone says your name."

I couldn't help but moan at his words. I knew that if I said no right now, there'd be no issues between us. There was no doubt he wanted to be blown, but I also knew him well enough to know he'd drop all this and snuggle all night if I said the word.

I kept my fucking mouth shut! Thank you very much!

He led my head to his very erect cock, guiding me but not forcing. He gave me no time for teasing, using one hand to open my mouth. "Put your tongue out," he said so quietly, I almost missed it.

As soon as my tongue was out, he unhanded my chin and reached for his cock, his other hand still firmly wound in my hair. He placed only the tip in my mouth, guiding my head so that it glided over my tongue. He rocked me back and forth several times before releasing his dick and guiding me farther down it.

My lips automatically closed around his cock, my tongue already caressing every inch I could reach as he moved my head up and down. He kept the rhythm slow and the thrusts shallow as he helped me suck his dick. He talked the whole time; telling me how hard he'd been for me all day, how badly he wanted to bend me over and fuck me right now but my mouth was too good to stop.

I felt him change hands in my hair, and next thing I knew his hand was rubbing slow circles on my ass. His hand guided my head a little faster and deeper right before I felt the first smack to my cheek. It made me gasp and squeak from surprise, but it wasn't painful – it just made me warm and tingly all over. The next swat made me moan and wiggle in his grasp, and the following one had him unhanding my hair to hold my hips steady.

I took him deeper into my throat as he massaged my ass, which was now at a delicious precipice of pleasure and pain. I increased the suction after the following smack, moaning as if I were possessed. His hands ran up my back, dragging my teddy with it, as he groaned in pleasure.

"You feel so fucking good, Sook," he breathed. "You like when I smack that ass?" he asked as another swat graced my backside, causing me to moan loudly around his cock.

How a nineteen year old was blowing my other lovers out of the water, I couldn't guess. All I knew was that I was so happy to have him now.

He grabbed my hair gently again and pulled my mouth from his cock. "Stand up, honey," he said quietly as he offered me his hand.

I eagerly got to my feet, curious to see where he would take us next. His mouth found mine the moment I was upright, his arms encircling my waist and pulling me flush against him. The kiss was sweet and yet still hungry before it ended too soon.

"Turn around," he asked as he moved his arms from my waist to my shoulders to guide me.

His hands ran over my legs, back, and ass before he gently pushed on my shoulders to get me to bow. "You deserved to be punished," he began, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Bend over."

And bend me he did.

I rested my elbows on the chest he'd just been sitting on, my ass high in the air. His one hand grabbed my hip as the other guided his cock to my entrance. He ran the head through my folds a few times before letting the tip enter me slightly.

"So wet for me," he praised, his voice deep and raspy.

"Yes," I sighed as he began pushing forward.

His hips were flush against my ass only seconds later, his cock so very deep inside me. His rhythm began quick, for which I was grateful; both of us were too wound up for slow right now. His hands didn't leave my hips as he fucked me, he held me steady as he turned my legs to mush.

"I'm not going to last long this time," he apologized as his thrusts quickened.

"It's okay," I breathed, knowing I wasn't going to fare much better.

"I wanna spank you again so badly right now, but the moment I feel your ass under my hands, I'll blow," he groaned.

"So good," I moaned, remembering how amazing it felt as his hand stung my ass.

"Shit, Sook, I'm close," he panted, moving one hand from my hip to find my clit.

The moment he began rubbing circles on my nub, my body exploded. Eric hand to quickly grab my hips with both hands to keep me from falling completely forward as the waves of pleasure flooded me. It was only several thrusts later that I felt him swell within me, his release hitting my pussy in jetting spurts.

We both fell forward onto the chest, his weight heavy but not crushing, as we came down from our high.

"Holy fuck," I panted with a smile. "I don't know where you learned how to make love, but I should send those bitches flowers," I giggled.

"There's only been one before you," he chuckled. "I think you bring it out in me."

"Well… give me five minutes and we'll see what else I can bring out in you," I laughed, not entirely kidding.

"Deal," he smiled against my back before kissing my neck.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Love and hugs to all!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**My beta for this is Ali989969, and she's super fantastic!**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

"Seriously, I don't get you. You fuck like a rock star, yet you're a practically a baby," I giggled, as I pushed him slightly to lie beside me. As much as I loved his weight on me at times, Eric was heavy and breathing is mandatory.

"Asshole," he snorted. "I'm no baby. And I really wish you didn't have that attitude sometimes, Sook," he looked at me, his disapproval evident.

"Do you know how much shit I'm going to take for this relationship, Eric? Truly?" I asked, pissed at myself for ruining the moment; even though we needed to talk about this. "There's nearly six years between us. I feel like a whore, yet you're so much more mature than the normal nineteen year old… it's hard. Ten years from now, this is a non-issue. Hell, two years from now, it won't be. But today? HUGE. How do you not understand that?"

"It's not that I don't get it, Sookie, it's that it doesn't matter. I don't care what anyone else thinks, I care about what we feel. We could be really happy if you'll let us," he sighed.

"Oh, I'll let us, 'cause I'm not letting you get away," I smiled softly at him as I ran my fingers over his jaw. "But you need to understand that I won't be the only one getting shit here. Yes, by many you'll be seen as a stud. But what about what everyone else thinks? You say you don't care, but have you thought of that? Your mom, brother, dad… what will they say? Grandparents? Friends… Are you prepared for the fall-out?"

"My dad and you get along like gangbusters," he laughed. "The rest will cope. Or not. I don't care either way, because it's not _our_ problem, it's _theirs_. You understand that, right? Because I don't want to take this too much farther only to discover you can't take the heat. So you tell me – what do you want to do here, Sook?" he asked the last bit quietly, as if afraid of my answer.

"Keep you chained to my bed for the next few decades?" I laughed, though I wasn't joking in the least. I leaned in to kiss his lips softly before adding, "And keep you around longer than that. If that's okay with you, of course…" I trailed off, suddenly nervous.

His smile was blinding it was so large. "More than okay," he finally breathed before his lips claimed mine again in a much longer kiss.

We made love slowly, savoring every inch of each other's bodies, before falling asleep that night wrapped in one another's arms. I left him sleeping in my bed a few hours later when I had to leave for work with a note telling him to make himself at home. I wouldn't have cared if he stayed forever at that point, though I knew he'd have to go back to his dad's eventually.

The next three weeks passed in a blur. Eric came over nearly every day, staying the night more often than not. It was shocking how normal it felt to have him fit into my life so perfectly, but I never questioned it. It just worked, and I was happier than I'd ever been. Sadly, many other people did question it though.

We'd both taken shit from the store owner and all three of his son's, as well as most of the older employees in the store. Eric's brother, Bill, was less than amused as well but had kept blissfully quiet after initially speaking his mind. I'd always gotten along with Bill well in the past, and was thankful that he seemed to be coming around slowly to my relationship with Eric. The rest of the stock boys at the store were happy for us, and I was grateful for the friendships I'd formed with them all prior to the change in me and Eric.

Oddly enough, it was Eric's dad that had taken the news the best. "About fucking time," he'd snorted one day when I went with home with Eric after a glorious ride on the bike. "Now maybe he'll stop whining about you all the time, kid," he'd joked as he pulled my ponytail slightly, making me laugh and Eric blush red.

I'd been asked to close tonight after one of the deli ass-hats called in again, even though I'd already worked an eight hour shift earlier today. I'd managed to get icing all over my shorts this morning at the end of my shift and had just been getting ready to go do laundry when Skippy called to tell me to come back to the store. He'd been kind enough to give me tomorrow morning off in exchange for working a double today, but that didn't help me find clean clothes!

Eric and I had spent nearly every minute of the last three weeks either fucking, playing, cuddling, or riding his bike, so my closet was completely empty. I had one clean work shirt and a jean skirt hanging in it currently. I'd never worn a skirt to work at the store; there was too much bending, lifting and squatting in that job for me to wear the mini-skirt. And yet… I had no fucking choice tonight. I sighed heavily as I got dressed before gathering up my stuff and getting on the road.

The only advantage to tonight was that Eric was also working until close and had tomorrow off. As much as I wanted to be able to spend the day in bed with him tomorrow, I was doing my fucking laundry at some point. Maybe I'd drag him with me? Lord knows he hadn't been home to do his wash either! Somehow, we'd have to squeeze in time at the laundry mat amongst all the sex. Maybe we could find somewhere to have a quicky while there…

Anyway, the night at work had been fairly uneventful. It was busy for a while, especially at the damn sub station, but other than that it had been fine for the most part. I would probably get some shit tomorrow if the two customers I offended turned me in, but I wasn't worried about getting fired. There are times I just can't seem to keep my mouth shut, no matter the consequences.

Normally customers in our store were super cool and a lot of fun. I truly enjoyed waiting on everyone, even the assholes most of the time, but sometimes people are just amazingly dumb. I ordinarily have a ton of patience for them, but I was super tired, horny, and in no mood for stupid fucks tonight.

So… customer number one got a sarcastic earful when she walked up to my counter with a sour-puss on and said, "I need a pound of bologna, sliced, to go. And hurry the hell up, too."

Yeah. So… I raised an eyebrow at her and smiled, saying, "Are you sure, 'cause here I thought I'd give you the pound hunk and let you gnaw on it at the counter." Stupid hag.

Customer number two called in for a sub an hour later and was a total dick on the phone. "I need two, two-foot subs. You got that, right? I want two WHOLE subs. Four feet of bread total. Got it?" was how the conversation began.

I responded with a very bored sounding, "Yes, sir. I get the concept of two two-foot subs. I've been working here for years. Go ahead with your order, please," as I ground my teeth.

He ordered his subs, saying everything three times, before adding, "And I want those to go. Do you understand that? To. Go."

I was fucking _over_ his ass. "Yes, sir. I get the concept of to go. It's not as if you can eat in our illustrious dining room, since it's a freaking grocery store in the middle of Farmville. We'll look forward to seeing you shortly."

"Fuck stain," I added aloud as I hung up the phone. What a dick.

I made the jerk's subs and then told everyone I was taking a break. It was only an hour until closing and I couldn't wait for it to end. I went out back to the shed to get some air and stood leaning over a pallet of dog food, bitching to no one. I was mid-rant when I felt his hands on the bottom of my skirt. I jumped about a foot, but when I tried to raise my torso and turn toward him, Eric placed one of his hands in the center of my back and one on my hip to keep me steady.

"It's been nearly twenty-four hours since I was inside you last," he growled as I heard his zipper descend. "It's too fucking long."

Next thing I knew, I felt my skirt come up over my ass and my underwear was being pushed aside. In the next breath, I felt his thick tip nudging my entrance. He was surprised to find me wet already, but I'd been horny for him since the moment he kissed me at the time clock when I arrived. I couldn't seem to get enough of him, even though we fucked three times a day or more. Eric slid in with one fluid thrust, burying himself to the hilt instantly.

"It's going to have to be quick," he breathed against my neck, his fingers finding my clit.

"Fuck me hard then," I moaned as he began to move.

I grabbed onto the sides of the pallet as his hips began slamming into my ass. His rhythm was hard and fast as he rubbed glorious circles against my clit. The hand on my hip moved to tug on my nipples, making me moan and beg. I had my first orgasm in no time, aided by his amazing words.

"Fuck! You feel so good wrapped around my cock like this, honey," he moaned into my neck as his pace quickened. "So fucking tight, so silky and wet. Can't go this long without being inside you again," he growled.

"You need to come soon, my man," I reminded him. As much as I hated the idea of stopping, we were fucking at work. Again.

We _really_ needed to stop doing this.

"Not ready," he panted. "Want to fuck you forever… so good… gotta hold off." I could feel he was getting close though. His cock was swelling even larger inside me as his strokes became erratic.

"Come for me, baby. Let me feel you, show me how much you love this pussy," I whimpered as I flexed my inner walls around him. "I wanna hear your breathing change, feel that gorgeous cock flexing inside me as you fill me with your cum. I can't wait to go back inside, knowing your cum is dripping out of me as I finish my shift."

"Fuck, Sookie!" he shouted as I felt him erupt. His grip on my hip was painful, but I didn't complain.

The bruises would be well worth it.

His orgasm drove me into my second, this one causing me to fall flat against the pallet. I came so hard, I worried about passing out for a minute. _Shit, he was amazing!_ We were panting and giggling, him still buried inside me, when we heard his brother's voice from behind us.

"Are you two fucking kidding me right now?" Bill boomed. "You couldn't wait an hour? One fucking hour?"

Eric and I burst out laughing, causing him to slip out of me. He carefully pulled my underwear aside, though I felt his finger run through my folds quickly, and pulled my skirt back down. His finger was on my lips in the next second, our combined juices being brushed over my bottom lip. I turned and looked into Eric's eyes as I licked our releases from my skin.

"Delicious," I whispered as I leaned in for a kiss. It was brief, but passionate, and I whined when he pulled away to address his still yelling brother.

"No, obviously we _couldn't_ wait. Now quit your yelling, before everyone finds out," Eric hissed.

"She's going to smell like sex for the rest of the night. _You both are!_ You think people won't know?" Bill yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Don't fuck here again. I'm not kidding, you two," he ordered before turning to go back inside, muttering to himself the whole way.

"What a spoiled sport," I chuckled, trying to ease the tension in Eric's shoulders. I was thrilled when it worked. "Thank God he's not riding home with us. He'd shit if I gave you head with him in the car."

"I get road head?" Eric asked as he turned toward me quickly, looking like a kid at Christmas.

"If you're a good boy you do," I smirked as I walked past him to head back in for closing. I squeaked loudly when he smacked my ass, causing him to laugh heartily.

Closing couldn't get here soon enough!

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Sorry it's a shorter chapter, but I had to type on my laptop – which is a nightmare for me. I MISS MY DESKTOP! Whaaa!**_

_**And I decided this would be a story where Bill and Sookie have never been, nor will they ever, be involved. **_

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Much love to you all!**_


End file.
